Kairi Beloved
by Tangled in Shadow
Summary: Riku and Sora both want to share the paopu fruit with Kairi, but she will only accept it from one of them. But the Heartless strangely return and part Riku and Sora from Kairi. Riku is on another island, and Kairi must find them and rebuild friendship.
1. More Than Friends

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kairi sat on a tree stump beside Sora, adoring the beautiful sky. There were no clouds in sight, and a soft breeze blew in her face. She was relaxed and peaceful. Sora sat, thinking of how his adventures had returned him to Destiny Islands and to his best friend Kairi. He had parted Kairi after he defeated Ansem and left the End of the World to new worlds. And a portal had brought him back to Destiny Islands.  
  
And Riku? Well, Riku had taken his own path. After being controlled by darkness, he went to another galaxy and ended up in Destiny Islands. He had also ran into Sora in another galaxy.  
  
It's a wonderful day today, Kairi told Sora. She continued to admire the pretty scenery of the islands.  
  
said Sora. Sure is. He sighed deeply.  
  
Is something wrong? asked Kairi curiously.  
  
said Sora. It's just... nothing.  
  
Oh Sora, you know you can tell me anything. Kairi smiled. Tell me please.  
  
Well, I'm just missing Donald and Goofy, Sora explained. It seems like yesterday we were exploring new worlds on new adventures.  
  
Cheer up, Sora, said Kairi. I miss them too. They were so nice to us, and so brave. Like you, Sora. You're courageous and nice.  
  
Can I... ask you a question?  
  
Yeah! I like questions.  
  
At first Sora hesitated, but then he was determined. Do you like Riku?  
  
In what way, Sora?  
  
As a... boyfriend. Sora felt a drop of sweat fall from his forehead and drip down his light skinned cheek.  
  
Well, that's a good question, said Kairi. He's just... one of my best friends. But you, Sora, you're a different story.  
  
Different story? Sora said.  
  
Yeah, I like you Sora. You're what I always wanted. They both turned their heads, and then their lips met, and they were kissing. It was the best experience Sora had ever received, the same for Kairi.  
  
Sora heard the rustle of leaves, and they immediately discontinued their kissing. After they had stopped, they saw Riku appear from the Secret Place. He carried a handful of odd stones, each with carved symbols and designs. Riku's silver hair shimmered in the bright sunlight, and his eyes illuminated with color.  
  
I've found some cool stones, Riku said. They might be a message that there are even more worlds in addition to those we've seen through the door in the Secret Place.  
  
Let's examine the stones and see if we can find anything out, Sora insisted.  
  
said Kairi excitedly.  
  
Riku set the stones on the ground in front of the tree stump, and they each picked up a few and observed them in their fingers.  
  
Oh look! Kairi exclaimed. Riku and Sora beamed at her.  
  
Kairi held a stone in her delicate fingers. The stone had a carving resembling Sora and Kairi.  
  
blurted Sora. Isn't that what we drew on the wall in the Secret Place when we were kids?  
  
said Kairi. Sure is! They remembered the time like it was yesterday.  
  
Hey Sora, said Riku. Can we. . . talk?  
  
Sora replied. Be right back, Kairi.  
  
said Kairi, smiling.  
  
Sora and Riku walked away from the tree stump and paused.  
  
said Riku. Are you. . . _bonding _with Kairi?  
  
What do you mean? asked Sora. We have always bonded. We're more than best friends.  
  
Well if you're thinking about extending your relationship, you might want to reconsider your thoughts. I'm the one who's going to share the paopu fruit with Kairi, and we'll be intertwined for life, and you won't be able to help it. Understood?  
  
Not understood, said Sora. His anger grew tense and strong. Kairi's mine!  
  
We'll see about that, Riku said, and he shoved Sora and walked back to the tree stump.  
  
Sora did not move. He stared at the sky to ease his anger. Riku was going to take away Kairi, and he was worried. But he couldn't let this happen. He had to get the paopu fruit before Riku.


	2. Between Riku & Sora

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I'm back, Riku said to Kairi, sitting on the tree stump next to her. Find anything else?  
  
Kairi replied. Just strange symbols of hearts and keys. However, I did find a stone with a dragon on it.  
  
A thought suddenly struck Riku. Can I see the stone with the dragon? he asked her.  
  
Kairi said, handing him a stone the size of her hand. Riku took it in his hands and perceived it. Could this dragon be Maleficent? Riku frowned and handed the stone back to her.  
  
What is it? Kairi questioned him curiously.  
  
Well, it's just that stone... it reminded me of someone, Riku said. But it's nothing.  
  
Are you sure, Riku?  
  
Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
They both stared at each other in the eyes admiringly, then leaned forward. Their eyes closed, and Riku's lips touched Kairi's lower lip, and they began to kiss. Riku stroked Kairi's thin hair as it shined in his palms. Her hair slipped away, and she giggled. Riku tilted his head and gave her a kiss on the neck. He stroked her arms and kissed her passionately on the cheek.  
  
Stop, please, stop, Kairi said, giggling. But Riku continued, his soft hands stroking her and lips gracefully contacting her skin.  
  
Kairi looked away, and there was Sora, staring at them, his eyes seeming watery. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Sora, it's not what you think, Kairi began.  
  
Sora clenched his fists and punched Riku in the eye socket. Riku lost his balance but managed to stay straight, and he stood up and socked Sora. After a few punches and kicks, the two were on the floor, Sora in a headlock. Sora attempted to released the headlock, but Riku was too strong for him.  
  
Kairi gasped. Stop it, you two! But they continued as if not hearing her. Sora finally released himself from the headlock and scrambled to his feet. As his fist flew towards Riku, Riku kicked him in the skin, and the piercing pain made him collapse onto the floor. They discontinued the fight, Sora laying on the floor, Riku staring at him with angry eyes, and Kairi watching them innocently. What is wrong with you two? she interrogated.  
  
They were both hesitant to give away the secret that they both wanted to share the paopu fruit with Kairi, even though it was somewhat obvious that they both liked her more than a friend.  
  
What is the meaning of this fight, Sora? Kairi inquired Sora, her eyes tense with fear.  
  
He was kissing you, Sora said. I was... jealous.  
  
But us, we were also- Kairi began, but Riku beamed at her before she cound finish her sentence.  
  
Riku exclaimed in surprise. YOU WERE KISSING HIM, TOO? Kairi nodded, and her head bowed to the ground.  
  
I'm sorry, Riku, but I can only choose one of you, Kairi explained. And I don't know which one to pick. It's going to take some time for me to solve it.  
  
Riku and Sora looked at each other unblinkingly for a few moments, and Sora turned to Kairi. Riku likes your body, he lied.  
  
THAT'S A LIE! Riku roared. All he wants to do is share the paopu fruit with you!  
  
Kairi looked at both them as they spoke, and Riku and Sora began to argue.  
  
she shouted, catching both of their attention. I see that both of you like me, and I don't know what to do. I know that I will have to choose one of you, and let me at least decide. She turned from them and walked away in the direction of the Secret Place.  
  
After she had been a good distance away from them, Riku and Sora both surveyed each other.  
  
Kairi will want me, Riku said, smirking. Because I have something you don't.  
  
What do you have that I don't, Riku? Sora asked. Brown hair?  
  
No, I have a paopu fruit, and you don't, Riku lied. He laughed, and headed towards the Secret Place.  
  
NO! I'M GOING TO SHARE IT WITH HER FIRST, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Sora yelled at Riku, and Riku froze in his steps.  
  
What're you gonna do, Sora? _Bribe _me into giving you the damn fruit? He sniggered, and Sora dove at him, locking his arms around his legs and pulling him down. Sora socked at Riku, and Riku blocked most of Sora's attacks.  
  
Riku punched Riku in his right eye socket, and Sora flinched. He moved away from Riku, his hands covering his right eye. Riku stood up and walked into the Secret Place, and spotted Kairi sitting on the ground next to a wall. She had her face dug into her hands and sounded as if she were sobbing.  
  
He bent down next to her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She turned to him, her eyes watery and face dripping in tears.  
  
It's okay, Kairi, I'm here for you, Riku said. He hugged her.  
  
What about Sora? Where is he? Kairi queried.  
  
I don't know, Riku responded. But I'm here. He kissed her gently on the cheek, and then caressed her face. His fingertips were now wet with the water from her tears, and she kissed him on his cheek. They sat in the Secret Place embracing each other and kissing.  
  
I'm anxious to go through that door, Riku, Kairi said. I want to go to new worlds. I can't stand to stay here any longer.  
  
We will leave her, Kairi, said Riku. Don't worry, we'll leave someday, just the two of us alone, without Sora.  
  
Kairi beamed at him. W-Without Sora? Another tear rolled down her cheek. W-Why without him?  
  
I don't know, he said. I thought maybe only the two of us could go, and perhaps meet Sora somewhere? He sighed. Why are you crying?  
  
It's just that I can't decide who I should extend my relationship with, you or Sora. You both are such great people, and I love you both, but love is such a complicated thing that I don't know what exactly to do.  
  
They both kissed again, and Riku closed his eyes. Kairi began to think of who to expand her friendship with, and soon she closed her eyes, and they both fell asleep, Riku's arms wrapped around her and Kairi's head rested on his shoulder.


	3. A Frustrating Decision

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The sun began to sink below the horizon, and the sky's brilliant blue dissolved into bright colors of orange and red sunset. The waves from the ocean crashed against the shore, and the leaves from the trees rustled in the peaceful breeze.  
  
Sora had been sitting on the dock, admiring the ocean waves and the sunset. He had been alone for quite some time now, and Riku and Sora still slept in the Secret Place. Sora knew they were in there, and he was very jealous that he was cuddling with her as they slept. With his jealously, he withdrew a pocketknife from his pocket and head into the Secret Place.  
  
He was going to attack Riku while he was asleep.  
  
His feet were now walking towards Riku, the knife clenched in his right hand. Riku sat with his arms around Kairi, still asleep. It was perfect timing.  
  
The knife stabbed Riku in the arm, its blade cutting into his skin. Startled, Riku jumped and removed his arms from around Kairi. Sora sprinted from the Secret Place after Riku had noticed that someone had stabbed him. He yelled in pain, and Kairi awoke to a start.  
  
What happened, Riku? Kairi asked.  
  
Something stabbed me, he answered, observing the blood stain on his arm. He swore under his breath and began to suck the blood from the cut and spat it out, his eyes clouded with fright.  
  
It's okay, let me see what attacked you, Kairi said, leaning to observe Riku's cut closely. She ran her fingers over the cut, and then moved away. Someone, not something, stabbed you. And this was done by a knife blade. She looked at the wall next to them curiously.  
  
The drawing that she and Sora had done had been squirted with blood. Kairi gasped. It was Sora! she exclaimed. She hurried from the Secret Place. She was frightened of Sora, and yet a deep anger grew inside of her.  
  
Could it be that Riku was the right one for her?  
  
No, she thought, it's Sora, I _know _it, this was all just an accident.  
  
She glimpsed Sora laying on the ground near the beach, his eyes closed. But he did not seem asleep.  
  
Sora, wake up, I know what you did, Kairi told him. Sora beamed at her, a lying expression of innocence on his face. Did you stab Riku?  
  
No, why would I ever do that, Kairi? Sora asked.  
  
Because you just did, Kairi said, her hands on her hips. Don't lie, Sora, it was you that stabbed him.  
  
Sora sighed deeply. So what if it was me? I'm _jealous _of him, Kairi, I'm tired of him receiving all your attention and you leaving me out of your world. And I saw you two in the Secret Place, cuddled together. Kairi, I love you. I love you more than anything else in any other world, I love you more than life itself. I can't live without you in my life, Kairi.  
  
Oh, Sora! Kairi said. She hugged him for a few moments and let go, a tear now dripping down her cheek. I didn't know who to go further into friendship with, but now I know that it's you, Sora, it really _is _you. She smiled. I love you too, Sora.  
  
So does this mean, said a voice behind them, that our friendship is over? They both turned around and saw Riku observing them. I heard every word you said, Kairi, and I don't approve of any of them. You said I was the one for you, the only one that you wanted to live the rest of your life with. And here you are, turning your back on me and desiring Sora more than anything else?  
  
Yes, that's true, Riku, said Kairi proudly. I'm really sorry, Riku, but Sora is the right one for me, I know it when I look in his eyes. But you... you're just not the right one. I see that you love me, but something in you tells me you're someone I don't know the real side of.  
  
Riku clenched his fists. If it's him you really want, I guess I have no use on this damn island. He punched her in the eye, and Kairi gasped, collapsing.  
  
What the hell did you do that for, Riku? Sora said, his anger rising. There was no need to punch her like that!  
  
Oh, poor Sora, trying to defend his beloved Kairi. He laughed. That was for lying to me, and everything we used to share.  
  
I suppose it was well deserved, Kairi said, his hands covering her eyes. Riku, I'm truly very sorry, I didn't mean to- She was interrupted by a slap that Riku had committed, his eyes now fierce.  
  
Shut up, you know you hate me, Riku said.  
  
No, Riku, I don't! I love you, more than you can imagine. You're my best friend, and I only don't see a far relationship between us. You know what I mean, I know you do!  
  
Who are you going to share it with?  
  
Share what with?  
  
Don't act stupid, Kairi, the paopu fruit, Riku said. Sora, or me?  
  
The moon had arisen into the black night sky, and stars scattered across the landscape. It was a beautiful evening, but not as beautiful as the kisses of two people that you loved more than anyone else. Tears and moisture now concealed Kairi's beautiful light-skinned face, and she muttered, I don't know who to share it with.  
  
She broke down into tears, Sora and Riku staring at her, their eyes transfixed on her beauty. She was crouched on the floor, her face now in her hands. I don't know what to do, just give me some time to think, she said.   
  
Well, I'm going to go sleep some more, Riku said. This rubbish is invading my brain cells. Good night, Kairi. Sweet dreams. He did not even glance at Sora, who was eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
After Riku had gone, Sora said, We must leave now. We can leave this island. We can go beyond this universe.  
  
Kairi yelled. I can't! Don't you see? Both of you are fighting for me and I'm frustrated, I can't just leave the island! She began to sob.  
  
Sora held her in his arms, staring into the sky. What was he going to do?


	4. The Paopu Fruit

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Riku was huddled into the corner of the Secret Place, his eyes closed, breathing profoundly. His mind was puzzled with thoughts of Kairi: thoughts of love and kindness and care. But then his mind was also filled with thoughts of Sora: thoughts of hatred and anger... and confusion.  
  
Why did Kairi accept Sora more than him? Did Sora have a charm of some sort? He was very perplexed with these thoughts, and he awoke to a loud, abrupt scream. He squinted his eyes and sprang to his feet.  
  
It was Kairi's scream!  
  
He dashed from the Secret Place, his eyes now fully open, and his breath quick. He looked from the entrance of the Secret Place.  
  
There stood Kairi, surrounded by shadows closing in on her. They were Heartless! But how had they come back to the Island? Riku located Sora, who ran towards Kairi from the other side of the island, a wooden sword clutched in his hands. Riku laughed beneath his breath: the wooden sword would not be strong enough to kill (or even hurt) one Heartless.  
  
Riku ran into the scene and grabbed Kairi by her shoulders. He then pulled her from the crowd of Heartless as Sora arrived. Sora swung the sword at the shadows, and Riku ran from the group, pulling Kairi behind him.  
  
Sora swung madly at the Heartless, but his wooden sword was not enough. A Heartless shoved Sora, and he collapsed onto the ground, and a different Heartless leaped onto his stomach and sunk its teeth into his skin. It ripped away the skin and veins, then devoured his heart entirely. Sora let out a yell of pain, and Kairi gestured from Riku's grasp to help Sora.  
  
she cried, and Riku pulled her away. The Heartless have just eaten his heart! she said, panting. I have to save him, Riku!  
  
No, it's too late! Riku said.  
  
The Heartless suddenly vanished, and Sora lay on the floor, the opening in his chest now gone. Kairi broke through Riku's grip and rushed next to Sora, crouching. Wake up, Sora, PLEASE! Kairi murmured. But Sora did not move. He lay, his eyes closed, without breathing.  
  
Kairi shouted, her eyes now filling with fearful tears. DON'T LEAVE ME, SORA! PLEASE! A tear rolled down her cheek, and she stroked his hair with her trembling fingers. Please, Sora! PLEASE!  
  
Riku stood, watching Kairi cry her heart out. And his eyes moved quickly along the dark landscape which was engulfed in darkness. Kairi's scream echoed in his ears, and his legs began to ache from standing so long.  
  
Kairi began to sob, tearing endlessly. Riku felt terrible seeing her cry and sob in sadness, so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort.  
  
It's ok, Kairi, I'm here for you, Riku said. Sora is now just a glimpse of the past. The Heartless have eaten his heart, and he won't come back to life.  
  
First you are arguing over me with him, now you want me to forget him forever? I can't do that, Riku, I'm not the kind of person that forgets everything. I have to remember him, he's the first one who ever cared for me, Kairi said, another tear falling from her eyelids.  
  
I know, Kairi, but you can't help the fact that he's dead, Riku said. He looked at Sora. He was a great friend, I know, but he won't come back to life.  
  
I KNOW THIS! Kairi shouted. IF YOU HADN'T FOUGHT WITH HIM, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Kairi, it wasn't my fault that we both liked you, Riku stated. He was very stern when he said this. You really love him, don't you?  
  
Yes, Riku, I really do. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. She looked him straight in the eye in seriousness.  
  
So I guess I'm... useless to you now? Riku asked.  
  
Of course not, Riku! I still love you. But Sora has a kind of charm, or spell, that he put on me... it's just him: his personality is perfect for me. And you too, Riku. You both are perfect.  
  
Kairi, the only reason we fought was because... Because I thought you would be mine forever and always, and would love me like I am. But then he was convinced that you liked him more than me. But it all actually started with... Riku hesitated a moment. ...with the paopu fruit. The paopu fruit intertwines each other's souls forever, and it seemed romantic. And so I said I was going to share it with you before him, but then he wanted it instead.  
  
Oh, that's that fruit I heard someone talking about in Traverse Town, Kairi said. I... I never knew that you too wanted to share it with me.  
  
But it's all my fault that the Heartless took his heart, Riku said. If only I hadn't made things such a big deal, he would still be alive, and one of us would share the paopu fruit with you.  
  
Kairi smiled. Well, what should we do with his body? she asked, turning her head and looking at Sora's body.  
  
We should bury it here, Riku suggested. Near the Secret Place.  
  
Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Kairi said. Here, you drag him by his shoulders and I'll drag him by his legs. They both lifted him by the correct place and dragged him near the entryway of the Secret Place.  
  
I'll go get a shovel to dig out the dirt so we can put him in, Riku said, and he hurried off, leaving Kairi next to Sora's body. She stood staring down at him, grievously and afraid. What if she never got to see him again? Would Riku miss him?  
  
Riku appeared, carrying a wooden shovel. He stabbed the dirt with the shovel and dug up dirt, and Kairi stood watching him. Soon enough dirt had been removed so that it was long enough for Sora to fit into.  
  
Kairi placed Sora's limp body into the spot, and Riku covered him with the dirt. Before he had covered Sora's body, Kairi had kissed him on the cheek, and she had begun to cry.  
  
It's all right, Kairi, you can dig him up anytime you want and see him, Riku explained, hugging her intimately.  
  
she answered. I'm going to get some sleep. I feel like sleeping in the Secret Place.  
  
All right, I'll join you, Riku told her. They headed into the Secret Place, and they sat down on the ground. They both laid down and were asleep not long after.  
  
  
~ The next morning, they awoke to the chirping of tropical birds. The Secret Place was dim, and the walls of carvings and designs could not be seen. Kairi rubbed her eyes and stood up, followed by Riku.  
  
Hey Kairi, I want to give you something, Riku told her, smiling.  
  
What is it? she queried.  
  
A surprise, he retorted. They both walked from the Secret Place, Kairi unaware of what Riku was going to give her.  
  
They had walked onto the island separated from the main island, where Sora had once fought Riku. Riku well remembered this well. He reached onto a star-shaped fruit hanging from a tree and pulled it off.  
  
he said, is a paopu fruit. He displayed it to Kairi, who surveyed it closely with her eyes.  
  
Can we share it? she questioned him, smiling.  
  
If you'd like, he answered.  
  
They both bit into a side of the fruit and swallowed it. Bite after bite the fruit was gone, and all that was left were the leaves. Riku tossed the leaves aside and turned to Kairi.  
  
I love you, Kairi, and I will always, Riku said.  
  
Me too, she said, smiling beautifully.  
  
They kissed, and the sun arose hotly above the horizon as they did so. Birds flew above them, and the sky was beauteous.  
  
And they knew that their love would last forever.  
  
_It isn't over yet! Chapter 5 will be up soon!_


	5. Dearly Beloved

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Hours had passed since Riku and Kairi had shared the paopu fruit, and soon light evolved into darkness. The moon and stars were hidden by gray clouds, and it seemed as if something miraculous was about to happen.  
  
Do you feel like sleeping? Kairi asked Riku.  
  
Yeah, that fruit somehow made me drowsy, Riku said. He yawned loudly. Good night, Kairi.  
  
Good night, Riku, Kairi responded, and they kissed each other on the cheek. Riku walked into the Secret Place, and Kairi dove into the ocean water. She swam far out into the ocean, then retreated back to the shore. Dripping in water, she squeezed the water from her clothes with her hands and walked towards the Secret Place.  
  
As she approached the Secret Place, she heard sudden movement. It sounded like it was coming from where Sora was buried!  
  
She walked over to the designated location where Sora was buried and dug out some dirt. And she would never have believed what happened.  
  
Sora's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled broadly. He was alive!  
  
he asked her, sitting up. W-Why am I in the-  
  
Kairi exclaimed, pulling him into a friendly hug. I thought you were dead!  
  
Well, I'm obviously not dead, Kairi, he said. The Heartless didn't eat my heart.  
  
Then what did they do? Kairi asked. I saw them rip open your chest and eat something.  
  
Oh! I don't know what it was. He smiled. It's great to see you, even though it's been... umm... a day?  
  
Yes, it's great to see you too, Kairi said, giggling. But I have to tell you something important.  
  
What is it, Kairi?  
  
She turned her head from him, but then looked back. I-I shared the paopu fruit with Riku.  
  
You WHAT?! Sora exclaimed. Why did you-  
  
It's only because I thought you were dead! If you were still alive, I would have shared it with you. I'm sorry, Sora, but you know I like you more than Riku.  
  
No, I don't know that, because things have been very topsy-turvy lately. You bury me in the dirt, you share the paopu fruit with Riku, and you think I'm dead... But _why _with him?  
  
I told you, Sora, it's only because I thought you were dead. She pulled him into a soft kiss, and he blushed.  
  
We can probably still share a paopu fruit, Sora, Kairi insist. I really hope you'll want to share it with me.  
  
Okay, first thing in the morning, Sora said, smiling. I'm going to go sleep over in the shack over there. Good night, Kairi.  
  
Good night, Sora! she replied. She walked into the Secret Place, and as soon as she had entered someone pulled her by her hair and she fell onto the floor. she gasped.  
  
I heard every single word you said to him, Riku told her. So, he's actually alive, isn't he? You're so sad, aren't you?  
  
Riku, please-  
  
And I thought we actually had a chance together. Well, I guess I'm absolutely wrong. He kicked her in the ribs and she began to pant. Sharing that paopu fruit wasn't worth anything at all.  
  
Yeah, I guess it wasn't, because all you do is torture me! You don't even love me! she said between deep breaths.  
  
Riku's lip curled. I actually think you're right, Kairi, we were never meant to be together. You're just some girl that likes every boy you put your eye on and hope to begin something with them. I'm not that kind of guy, Kairi.  
  
Riku, PLEASE! I'm sorry! Kairi said, panting. Riku kicked her again, this time harder.  
  
Every time you've said you're sorry, you always turn your back on me and go for the guy with the supposed charm'. You blew your second chance, Kairi. There's no third chance for you with me. He kicked her even harder, and Kairi vomited onto the floor. Oh, was that too much for you?  
  
Riku looked onto the ground, and there were bits of paopu fruit that Kairi had vomited.   
  
That's for torturing me, Kairi said, and she ran from the Secret Place to find Sora. She called out to him, and she opened the door to the shack and ran in. she called, and she heard a loud grunt near her. She turned and saw Sora, now scrambling to his feet.  
  
There you are, Sora! she said. She pulled him into a passionate hug.  
  
What's- going- on? he asked her.  
  
It's over with me and Riku, Sora! I spat out the paopu fruit! I'm done with his torturing me and everything. I want to share my life with you, Sora, I really do!  
  
Let's share the paopu fruit now, Kairi, Sora said, smiling.  
  
she exclaimed in excitement.  
  
They hurried from the shack to the paopu tree. Sora grabbed a fruit from the tree and held it in his hands.  
  
You go first, he told her, and she bit a piece of it. They both ate the paopu fruit, bite after bite, and soon all that was left were the leaves. Sora threw the leaves aside and pulled Kairi into a deep, romantic kiss, and they all of a sudden heard the splashing of water.  
  
They turned to where they heard it, and they saw Riku, who had descended into the water and emerged from it again. Moments later he was gone, and they kissed again.  
  
And they both knew that _this _love would last forever.  
  
Or would it?


	6. Outcast Island

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Riku had swam hundreds of miles away from Destiny Islands, and he was exhausted. Not too far from him he could see an island resting in the middle of nowhere. Remembering that what seemed close would be far, far away, he swam at the same pace until he reached the island minutes later.  
  
The island reminded him a lot of Destiny Islands, with its beautiful plants and trees. And one tree caught Riku's attention: a paopu tree stood near palm trees, crouched, with ripe paopu fruits on its limbs.  
  
Riku set his foot on the sand on the island, breathing deeply. Was he the only one who had found this island? His eyes surveyed his surroundings. There were an endless amount of palm trees, and it was as if the island was only made of palm trees. But there had to be at least someone on this island. Or was there?  
  
Suddenly, Riku heard movement amongst the trees to the east. He snapped his head to his right and saw a foot lift from the sand, and he ran after whoever or whatever it was.  
  
he called out, running. Who are you?  
  
The palm tree forest had ended, and standing with their back turned was a girl. She had long black hair, and she wore an orange skirt and a white shirt. She was light-skinned, and she turned to him, smiling.  
  
Who're you? she asked, still smiling. She had admirable bright red lips, and her eyes were a pretty baby blue. She also had a normal sized nose and she was slender, and as tall as Riku.  
  
I'm Riku, Riku told her, smiling back at her. I just got here. What's your name?  
  
My name's Elizabeth, she said. Let me show you around the island. What do you say?  
  
Sure, sounds great! Riku said. He followed her as they walked along so many palm trees until they reached what looked like an abandoned village.  
  
This is my village, Elizabeth said to Riku. No one has been here for a long time. The village was completely deserted: small burnt straw huts outskirted the village and a large fire pit was centered in the village. I live in that hut over there. She pointed to a small hut which contained a small straw bed and a table topped with pictures and a small lamp. Come on in! She grabbed his left arm and pulled him into the hut.  
  
You can live in here? Riku asked. The hut was extremely small, tall and wide, that he had to crouch down, and there was hardly room for one person in it. He did not know how she managed to fit a bed and table in it.  
  
Yeah! I'm actually very used to it, she told him. So... where are you from?  
  
I'm from Destiny Islands, Riku said.  
  
Elizabeth said. So am I!  
  
Riku questioned. Were there any people on the Island when you were there?  
  
Yeah, I saw this boy with brown hair and pretty eyes, Elizabeth said. His name sounded a lot like soar' or something...  
  
Was it Sora?  
  
Yeah, that was it! Elizabeth said. She quickly turned her head to him. Did you know him?  
  
Well... yeah. We used to be best of friends, but then it all got crazy as we were parted, and then we ended up back on the Island, and we were fighting over this one girl... He shuddered and looked at her. But now he's just a glimpse of the past.  
  
Who was the girl you fought for?  
  
Riku said proudly. Her name was Kairi. She only wanted him though, so I left the Island, leaving them both there alone. He sighed. What else is here on the island?  
  
Elizabeth, ignoring his question, said, What did you do with this... Kairi?  
  
Well... we did the ordinary things that couples usually did: we kissed, we hugged, we cuddled... and we shared a paopu fruit. But then it all ended. We ended up never sharing the paopu fruit because she vomitted it out, and then she fell for Sora instead of me.  
  
So... you don't like either of them? she asked, confused.  
  
No, not at all. He sighed again, and Elizabeth pulled him into a deep kiss. She had pulled him against the wall and started to kiss him, and Riku followed suit, his lips touching hers, and they stopped a few moments later.  
  
You kiss great, Elizabeth said.  
  
Umm... thanks, Riku said. They smiled at each other.  
  
Well, welcome to Outcast Island! Elizabeth told him, grinning. Riku was now falling in love with Elizabeth. Was their love going to last? Would they share a paopu fruit?  
  
Would he ever see Sora or Kairi ever again?  
  
These questions rested in his head, puzzling him even more. He had found someone- was Elizabeth the right one for him? And the huge question puzzling him was if Kairi was thinking about him, or only thinking about Sora. This question puzzled him the most, since Kairi loved Sora more than he, and perhaps he would never see Sora or Kairi again...  
  
And if he didn't, it would be better, wouldn't it? Not having to worry about those two losers... They wouldn't even care about him. No, of course not! Or did they?  
  
They'd never care about me in a million years, Riku thought, and he and Elizabeth strolled around the island for the next few hours. The island was actually not too small; it was fairly larger than Destiny Islands.  
  
The hot sun set below the horizon, casting a beautiful reflection on the ocean surface. The waves crashed against the shore, foam rushing in and out from the ocean. Clouds appeared, and the sun had vanished from Riku's view. He and Elizabeth sat on a rock together, admiring the sunset, as the sky transformed from light to dark.  
  
And amazingly, a storm began to brew.  
  
And something strange was about to occur.  
  
_To Be Continued..._


	7. Always On My Mind

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
While Riku and Elizabeth sat by the sunset, Sora and Kairi were swimming in the ocean. After an hour or so of swimming, they exited the water and sat on the paopu tree to watch the remaining of the sunset.  
  
The moon had appeared, and stars illuminated the blackened sky. It was a beautiful night.  
  
Kairi cried. A shooting star! Quick, let's make a wish!  
  
They sat closer together, closed their eyes, and made a wish silently, and the shooting star disappeared. They opened their eyes.  
  
They had both wished not nothing terrible would ever happened to either of them.  
  
But something terrible was about to happen.  
  
The earth began to shake and tremble, and the earth cracked. Kairi screamed, and she fled into the Secret Place. Sora followed but flew backwards when the earth shook even harder. His own shadow began to grow, and there it was.  
  
His shadow was now enormous, and it towered over him like the Empire State Building. It was his Darkside that he had fought many times before.  
  
But he could do it.  
  
If only he had a weapon...  
  
His eyes searched for a weapon around him, and his eyes stopped when he saw a dagger laying on the floor not too far from him. He reached out and snatched it, and ran at Darkside.  
  
Heartless emerged from the earth, and puddles of darkness tried to grab Sora, but Sora stabbed at the Heartless and at Darkside's arm: his weakness.  
  
The earth shook again, and plants, rocks, and other objects began to lift into the air and swirl around Darkside. Sora dodged the flying objects while he hit Darkside with the knife and avoided being attacked by the Heartless.  
  
Darkside paused for a long time, and then the dagger in Sora's hands vanished. His shadow disappeared, and figures in black cloaks loomed into his view. The figures' faces were concealed by their cloak hoods. Sora strangely felt a searing pain cut through him, and he realized they were invisible ropes tightening on him. They fastened around his wrists and ankles, and the figures were controlling him. They pulled the ropes so that Sora had come towards them, and one figure grabbed his hand.  
  
Sora yelled as a piercing pain entered his body. A portal with strange mixtures of liquids swirling in circles appeared, and all Sora could see was pitch black darkness. The figures pulled him into the portal, and Kairi's voice entered Sora's head.  
  
she screamed. DON'T LEAVE ME!  
  
Sora shouted. Visions of Kairi flashed in his mind, and Kairi was running towards him, tears dripping from her eyes.  
  
I can't let them take you this time, Sora! Kairi cried.  
  
I'll come back for you, Kairi! Sora told her loudly.  
  
I know you will! Kairi said, and she stopped running. The pain began again, and Sora had gone from Destiny Islands.  
  
  
  
NO, SORA! Kairi yelled. Tears rolled down her cheeks. DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, SORA! I LOVE YOU, SORA, BUT DON'T LEAVE ME! WHATEVER YOU DO...  
  
She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. She did not have enough strength to stand up. I... can't... let... you... go... she whispered between sobs. DAMN DARKNESS! I'LL GET TO SORA, AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!  
  
Breathless, Kairi fell asleep, sobbing. She had to get to Sora... Why was she sleeping after Sora and Riku had left her... What was happening... Why did it all happen to her...  
  
The next morning, Kairi awoke, now restored to full health and power. Without anywhere else to go, Kairi walked into the Secret Place, her mind boggling with images of Sora and Heartless...  
  
She stopped in her tracks. she said. I have to get to Riku!  
  
She turned and looked out into the ocean. Riku was probably safe... But she had to find him, had to find him to help her find Sora... It wasn't the end of Sora, Riku would know what to do, he's been in other worlds...  
  
Kairi had to find out where Riku was, and she had to do it soon.  
  
The Secret Place!  
  
She hurried into the dim Secret Place, and she ran to the door. She closed her eyes and traced her fingers across it delicately, and the door opened. Out of the door were an infinite amount of stars and worlds.  
  
Which world was Riku in?  
  
He couldn't be in a different world, Kairi thought. He didn't go through the door... What am I thinking? I have to go across water to get where he did!  
  
Kairi turned from the door, and it shut, and she ran from the Secret Place. She could use a boat to get to Riku! Kairi hastily hurried over to one of the boats and jumped into it, grabbed the paddle, and paddled out in the ocean, unaware of what was going to happen.  
  
Was Sora still safe? Was Riku still safe? Would Kairi find Riku and be able to save Sora? Would she be safe, too? These questions were unanswered and haunted her mind, and she had to get the answers...  
  
She looked back at Destiny Islands, its beautiful waterfalls and plants, and the paopu tree. She wondered if she would ever come back. Yes, she would, she had to... it's where she grew up...  
  
Mysteriously, everyone at Destiny Islands had disappeared from the island. Her parents had been murdered, and so had Sora's and Riku's parents, and everyone else had gone. It was a strange thing that had occurred, and Kairi missed her parents dearly, and she would always love them. And she wondered if she would ever see them again...  
  
It had seemed like hours that Kairi had been paddling. She knew she was extremely far from Destiny Islands, since all around her was water: but-  
  
Ahead of her Kairi noticed an island. The island reminded her a lot of Destiny Islands, with its beautiful plants and trees. And one tree caught Kairi's attention: a paopu tree stood near palm trees, crouched, with ripe paopu fruits on its limbs.  
  
The paopu tree reminded her much of Sora and Riku, and how they both wanted her, how they both cared for her, how she had to find them both. And how she wished she had not disappointed Riku or Sora. How she wished she would be with them both at the moment. But it would never be the three of them best friends again, after what had happened with them.  
  
And all of it was only because they both wanted Kairi.  
  
Kairi paddled to the shore of the island, and hopped out of the boat. She threw the paddle aside. Kairi set her foot on the sand on the island, breathing deeply.   
  
Was Riku on this island? Her eyes surveyed his surroundings. There were an endless amount of palm trees, and it was as if the island was only made of palm trees. But there had to be at least someone on this island.   
  
Was Riku even here? Or had Kairi wasted her time coming here?


	8. The Storm

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kairi looked around, sensing that someone was watching her. Was it Riku? she wondered. The only light that lit the path ahead of her was the eerie moonlight, which slowly was dissolving as the gray stormy clouds concealed the moon from sight. Rain poured from the sky, and Kairi had entered a palm tree forest, unaware of where she was going. She walked along dozens of palm trees, thinking of Riku.  
  
After a long time of walking Kairi found herself out of the palm tree forest and in an abandoned village. Many small straw huts surrounded her, and she also spotted a fire pit. Everything seemed ancient.  
  
She heard movement, and her eyes caught two figures in a hut ahead of her. She hurried over to the hut, looked inside, and gasped.  
  
Riku was huddled in the corner of the hut, bruised and beat, his face scarred and hands shaking. Next to him lay a girl, also bruised and scarred, and blood leaked from her nostrils. Kairi immediately suspected the girl was dead.  
  
R-R-Riku? What happened? Kairi asked Riku, her voice trembling.  
  
She tried to stab me while I was asleep, Riku explained. But I grabbed the knife from her hands and killed her instead.  
  
Kairi's eyes widened with terror, and they stared at Riku. Why, Riku, why?  
  
I had no choice, Kairi, Riku said, his whole body now shaking. I thought I would love her as much as you, but it turns out she was a damn phony. He looked at Kairi unblinkingly, his face stern.  
  
But why kill? Kairi questioned him. She slapped Riku, and he stiffened. You should be ashamed, Riku.  
  
Why are you here, anyway? Riku asked her. Weren't you with Sora?  
  
I came to look for you, Kairi said to him.  
  
Riku chuckled. _Me?_ Why _me_?  
  
Because these figures took Sora away into darkness, and we have to save him.  
  
_ME_? Save _Sora_? Are you_ insane_? Riku roared, his voice raspy.  
  
I've lost him once, and I don't want to lose him again! Kairi shouted. He almost DIED because of me! He saved me from the Heartless before, and he managed to survive through all the worlds he went to! And he wasn't only looking for me, he was looking for you too, because he _cares _about us, and that's what friends do! Friends care for each other! So we have to save him!  
  
If you wish, Riku said, shrugging.  
  
Kairi exclaimed in excitement. She hugged him intimately and then said, We have to act quick-  
  
Whoah, Kairi! We can't just _go _and find him! We're in the middle of nowhere! We have to plan this out.  
  
What should we plan? And what should we use to get there?  
  
Riku scratched his chin, deep in thought. A portal works. A dark portal. I've always used a portal of some sort to get from one place to the other, and we have to find a portal to take us to Sora.  
  
He disappeared at Destiny Islands, Kairi stated, so there might be something there that will take us to him. But what portal is there...  
  
The door! they both exclaimed at once, beaming at each other in surprise.  
  
I should've known it all along! Riku said. But the only question is, how do we get back to Destiny Islands? I swam here.  
  
I travelled here by boat, Kairi said. We will get there soon if we go by boat...  
  
Before she could finish, Riku pulled her into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few moments, and Kairi pulled away, blushing.  
  
We have to share another paopu fruit, Riku said, his eyes transfixed upon Kairi.  
  
No, we have to hurry! she said with a quick nod. Riku also nodded, and they ran from the hut to the shore.  
  
Would they make it in time to find Sora? Was Sora still safe?  
  
Riku and Kairi jumped into the boat and sat down. Riku clutched the paddle and paddled into the ocean in direction of Destiny Islands. The water, now with enormous waves, seemed disastrous, and an awful storm was brewing. Thunder roared, and flashes of light illuminated the sky.  
  
Looks like we're in for a storm! Riku shouted over the loud roars of thunder and vicious waves, paddling the boat and trying to keep it directed straight ahead.  
  
The waves crashed violently against the sides of the boat, and Kairi, startled, jumped and sat back down in the boat with difficulty.  
  
I don't think we'll make it! Kairi cried. The water's too strong! It'll knock us into the water and we'll drown! We have to stay on the island, we can't leave until the storm has calmed!  
  
We'll make it! I promise! Riku yelled, and seeing the look of fright on Kairi's face, he added, Trust me on this one!  
  
Why should I trust you, Riku? Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs as a lightning bolt striked from the sky.  
  
Because I love you! Riku yelled.  
  
Kairi looked at him, her face dripping in water. Her hair was drenched in water and her eyes glowed with beauty. She was strong to be able to travel to Destiny Islands in a terrible storm, and Riku was glad but surprised she stuck with him.  
  
I love you, Kairi, I really do, Riku said to her.  
  
I love you too, Kairi said, smiling at him.  
  
They kissed as thunder echoed in their ears, and Kairi still loved him, no matter what was to happen.  
  
Kairi wished she had never vomitted the paopu fruit, and she wished that she was intertwined with Riku. But she also wished to be with Sora, and her emotions were complicated and confused. She loved both of them more than anyone else in the world.  
  
A giant wave crashed into the boat, sending Kairi into the freezing ocean water!  
  
Riku gasped. Kairi was not the best swimmer, and she was about fourteen feet away from Riku. He reached out to her, but another wave crashed into the boat, and he jolted forwards.  
  
Kairi began to sink below the water, gasping for air. She was drowning!


	9. A Familiar Foe

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The boat advanced further in the direction of Destiny Islands, the ocean waves ferociously attacking the boat and the precipitation of rain drenching Kairi and Riku in water.  
  
We're almost there! Riku exclaimed as Destiny Islands came into view.   
  
Minutes passed quickly, and soon the boat was next to the small dock of Destiny Islands, swaying in the rough waters. Riku and Kairi climbed out of the boat, stepping onto the moist sand with their large shoes.  
  
Kairi told Riku, moving towards the Secret Place. But Riku grasped Kairi's wrist and pulled him backwards, causing Kairi to lose her balance.  
  
Kairi, what if there's a group of Heartless in there, waiting to grab you and devour your heart? Riku told her. We must enter the Secret Place cautiously.  
  
But there isn't time! Kairi shouted, running to the Secret Place, releasing Riku's grip on her wrist with her fingers. Riku followed her reluctantly, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
But as Riku ran, he turned his head and noticed an enormous orb floating in the gray sky, swirling with mixtures of shadows and darkness.  
  
The Heartless were here.  
  
Groups of small Heartless jumped from the orb, crawling towards Riku. He dashed into the Secret Place without looking back.  
  
He found Kairi staring at the now open door. Beyond it were bright stars and galaxies.  
  
Riku said. The Heartless are here. We have to move quickly.  
  
Where do we go, Riku? Kairi asked him, turning and staring at him in the eyes. There's millions of worlds out there! We can't just jump in or pickone!  
  
We have no choice but to try our luck, Riku said. He was stern and surveying Kairi and the door.  
  
What if we end up in a completely different place? We should go through the orb we saw before. The Heartless come from the orb, don't they? So that means they're coming from Darkness. And if we go to where they come from, we can find So-  
  
Kairi was interrupted when a bevy of Heartless appeared, fixing their bright eyes on Riku and Kairi.  
  
Kairi, do not make any sudden movements, Riku whispered.  
  
But all of a sudden one Heartless leaped at Kairi, and Kairi jumped in front of her as a shield.  
  
Kairi yelled. But it was too late.  
  
The shadow knocked Riku over, and they both collapsed onto the floor, the bloodthirsty Heartless mounted on top of Riku. It ripped open Riku's chest, dug its shadowy hand inside and clutched Riku's heart, then threw it into his mouth. It swallowed the heart, and Riku's face was now pale and blank.  
  
Kairi gasped. The Heartless immediately snapped their heads and crawled towards Kairi, and she let out a shrill scream.  
  
  
~ Startled, Sora awoke and found himself laying on the floor of a room, sweat dripping down his cheeks. He had just dreamt of Kairi, and that Riku's heart had been eaten. And he had heard Kairi's scream as the Heartless came towards her...  
  
Was it real? Or was it only a dream?  
  
You're finally awake, said a voice behind Sora. Sora turned and saw a very familiar person.  
  
It was Ansem, his white hair at his shoulders and his hands at his sides. He was smiling coldly, and the hair on Sora's back stood up.  
  
Ansem had controlled Riku a year ago by darkness, and was the creator of all the Heartless. Sora despised him greatly, and he had collected many of the Ansem Reports, reports Ansem had written of the Heartless. Also, Sora had defeated Ansem while exploring worlds with Donald and Goofy.  
  
What are you going to do with me? Sora asked him. And where am I?  
  
I'm not going to do anything with you, said Ansem. You shall be my prisoner. He smiled evilly, then added, You are in the Realm of Darkness, my new fortress of where I create even more Heartless to conquer worlds and devour hearts. It seems that my Heartless have brought you to me, and now you will have eternal imprisonment.  
  
No, you can't do this to me, Sora said. Riku and Kairi will save me. They'll rescue me from you, and we will destroy all the Heartless from every world there is.  
  
Ansem laughed. Riku? Why, the Heartless have just devoured his heart!  
  
Sora said, gaping at him. No, it was just a dream... It can't have been real.  
  
Ansem laughed once again, this time louder. Dreams are not always fake, Sora. They can be views of the future and past. And dreams are not only visions- they are visions of what happened, what happens, and what will happen.  
  
NO! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM! Sora yelled, scrambling to his feet. He threw his fist at Ansem, but strangely his fist went threw him as if Ansem were a ghost. Are you... still dead? Sora questioned after realizing what had happened.  
  
Well, not necessarily _dead, _but my Heartless have revived me. He smirked.  
  
Sora blurted.  
  
With a simple antidote that revives, Ansem explained. It's called a _revival potion. _It was one of my experiments before I was defeated and after I had written all my reports, and it was quite successful. He moved his fingers in a circular motion in the air, and a golden goblet appeared, floating in the air. Care for a drink?  
  
Sora did not want to look at him. He stared at the floor, listening to liquid pouring into the goblet. He turned and saw Ansem's face, hatred resting in his skin. Hatred arose amongst Sora's mind, and he snatched the goblet and sipped the liquid inside it. His vision blurred, and soon he lay on the ground.  
  
That's much better, isn't it? Ansem murmured to himself. This poison works quite well on adolescents.  
  
  
~ Kairi looked among each of the Heartless, her face shrunken with fear. What should I do? she whispered to herself.  
  
The orb. She had to get to the orb.  
  
She ran as fast as she could through the shadows, avoiding slashes and hits as she sprinted from the Secret Place towards the orb. It glowed red as she approached it, and she jumped into it, the Heartless far behind her.  
  
After a few moments, Kairi found herself falling into the ocean water. She fell in, and she sunk below the surface.  
  
Kairi collapsed onto a beautiful floor resembling a princess. Ahead of her was a large door with a keyhole.  
  
She had seen this place before...


	10. Beyond the Door

Kairi Beloved II  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It may seem to you that this story will end happily, and Sora and Riku will be friends again and they will both not fight over Kairi. If you thought there will be a happy ending, you were absolutely wrong. This story will not be a merry little story with happiness, but instead the misery of Sora imprisoned in darkness and Kairi and Riku's fight to get to him.  
  
~ Sora's eyes opened quickly and Sora scrambled to his feet. He examined himself and noticed scars and slight bruises.  
  
He surveyed his surroundings, and saw a large tank. Inside it were swimming Heartless, staring at him. They were greenish and had webbed hands and feet. They swam but still stared at Sora, who stared at them.  
  
I see you have found where I keep my Screwdivers, a deep voice said behind Sora. Sora turned and found Ansem, smiling at him.  
  
Your what? Sora asked confusedly.  
  
Screwdivers, boy, Ansem replied, walking towards him. Sora slowly backed away. They have spread in Atlantica and Atlantis. I plan to conquer those worlds, and hopefully everyone inhabiting those worlds will die. I have made new reports, but they have been lost like the previous reports.  
  
Why did they revive you? Sora asked, even though he knew the answer.  
  
Ansem laughed. Because they needed a powerful ruler, of course! The Heartless must be controlled by someone with a large amount of strength. Why, if they didn't have me, the Heartless race would have vanished! But luckily they found the revival potion and gave it to me. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bottle with green liquid. He held it gingerly, and Sora examined it from afar.  
  
This potion is made from many herbs and antidotes. It is only made from original potions and mixtures of bitter liquids. If not mixed correctly, it can be quite fatal instead of reviving. Why, only I can make the revival potion. He laughed coldly.  
  
How long will I have to stay here? Sora asked, ignoring his explanation of his revival potion and its origin.  
  
Oh, for the rest of your life, Ansem said. He grinned. And no one will be able to rescue you.  
  
Sora blurted.  
  
The outer walls of this world are guarded by ancient spells and powerful magic. In addition, all the portals here have been disconnected to the outer worlds. So, there's no way of entering. He smiled again.  
  
NO! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! KAIRI- Sora was interrupted by Ansem, who had pulled him off his feet by invisible ropes.  
  
Insolent fool, Ansem said. You will never be able to escape the seeker of darkness! He pointed his index finger at him and moved it forwards, and Sora slammed against one of the walls, gasping in pain.  
  
Let- me- go! Sora shouted. He fought through the invisible ropes, which tightened onto his wrists and ankles. He broke through them and lunged at Ansem, but he ran through him. Ansem laughed, and Sora ignored him.  
  
Sora noticed a door stood at the far end of the room, and he ran at it. He swung the door open and ran through, ignoring Ansem's calls of Get back here!  
  
There was a long passageway ahead of him. At the end of the passageway there was another door, and he dashed through it after opening it.  
  
He now stood in a bizarre room with seven tube shaped water tanks that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Inside of the tanks were princesses, and Sora knew at once who they were.  
  
Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Snow White, Alice, Ariel, and Cinderella were floating in their own tanks, their eyes closed and bodies still.  
  
The seven princesses of the heart! Sora gasped.  
  
  
~ Kairi stood up and saw a large door in front of her. The door had one large keyhole and strange designs decorating it. A lucent light shone upon the door, and Kairi looked at the door in awe. How was she supposed to open it?  
  
She traced her fingers along the designs and keyhole delicately, and the corner of her eyes caught stones standing near the door. On top of each stone sat a weapon: on one was a sword, on another a staff, and on the last a shield.  
  
I guess I'll choose one, Kairi thought, and she chose the staff. The stones abruptly vanished, and the door opened.  
  
Kairi gazed in amazement at the door, and she ran through it.  
  
She was blinded by a luminous light as she walked forwards. The light faded away and Kairi noticed that she stood in a village. But the village was in ruins. Smoke arose from rubble and fires cracked where buildings had been destroyed. Who had caused this disaster?  
  
Kairi heard sobs nearby. She turned and spotted a girl. The girl was crouched near a pile of rubble next to the body of a man, and her face was dug in her hands. Kairi approached her and crouched down next to her.  
  
Kairi said. What happened?  
  
The Heartless came, the girl said. They came and killed everyone defending Emblem Town. And they killed... they killed my brother.  
  
Oh. I'm very sorry. Kairi patted the girl on the back. The girl beamed at Kairi, her eyes watery and tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Who are you? she snapped.  
  
I'm Kairi, said Kairi. What's your name?  
  
My name's Yuki, the girl said. Welcome to Emblem Town- well, what's left of it. She smiled weakly.  
  
Kairi could have never been so confused. She ended up in this Emblem Town, and she didn't know where she was at all. If only Sora or Riku were here to help her...


	11. Welcome to Wonderland

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
I'll show you around town, ok? Or- what's left of town, Yuki told Kairi. Kairi frowned. Oh, cheer up! You're just as depressed as I am.  
  
Kairi reluctantly followed Yuki as she led her into another section of the town. Tall buildings stood with bright neon signs and tall lamp-posts decorated the city, and a road divided this section of the town in two parts. Kairi stared in amazement at all the buildings and lights in the first section of Emblem Town.  
  
That's the Hospital, said Yuki. There's the gummi ship airport- oh, and there's the apartment building. More apartments are over there, and the hotel is over yonder- Yuki went on and on, pointing out every single detail in the first section of the town. They continued walking down the road.  
  
Emblem Town was quite deserted. Few people stalked the streets, and all the buildings seemed empty. And Kairi had the strangest feeling someone was watching her...  
  
Suddenly a figure jumped in front of Kairi from above a building. The figure was dressed exactly like someone Kairi knew...  
  
Where's Sora? the voice asked. He was with you. Where is he?  
  
Leave her alone! Yuki said loudly, pulling out a dagger. She stabbed at the figure with the dagger, but the figure dodged it and grabbed Yuki by the neck. He pulled her up and strangled her.  
  
What're you- Kairi began, but she flew backwards as a strange force pushed against her stomach. She yelled out in pain and looked at the figure.   
  
But the figure had vanished with Yuki.  
  
Now Kairi was alone is a bizarre place, with no one to guide her home. She wished she were with Sora and Riku, on Destiny Islands, talking about their plans to leave the island on a raft...  
  
~*~  
What if there really are other worlds out there? Riku said, leaning against the paopu tree. What if they're just waiting for us to go out and explore them. This island is surely not the only world there is.  
  
~ Riku and Kairi sat on the tree stump, kissing each other passionately. The sun was luminous in the cloudless sky. It was a perfect day.  
  
But then Sora arrived. He pounced onto Riku and punched Riku in his right eye socket. Riku punched Sora, and they punched as long as possible.  
  
Kairi shouted, tears filling her eyes.  
  
And then Riku and Sora turned to her and both kissed her at the same, their lips moving along her cheek.  
  
Riku and Sora turned to each other...  
~*~  
  
SORA! RIKU! Kairi yelled, panting. She was sweating. Kairi was laying on the ground in Emblem Town next to the street, with no one else around her.  
  
Suddenly something fell from the sky. Kairi picked it up. It was the Oblivion keyblade, shimmering with beauty.  
  
The night sky was starless and the moon shined brightly. Kairi stood up and dusted herself off. Now, off to find Sora, she said to herself, clutching the keyblade.  
  
She surveyed her surroundings. All the lights were out except for the lights on a building not far ahead of her.  
  
Sora's with Ansem, said a voice behind Kairi. She turned and found Yuki, smiling at her.  
  
Kairi exclaimed in surprise. What happened?  
  
They took me... to see him, Yuki explained. But they mistook me for you. But they gave up. So we're safe now.  
  
How do we get to Sora? Kairi asked.  
  
Well, there's a portal in that building over there, Yuki stated, pointing to the only lit building ahead of them with her left hand. Her right hand held the Divine Rose keyblade.  
  
You got a keyblade, too? Kairi questioned her.  
  
Yuki said. Came out of nowhere. Funny how it happens. But I guess we're the new chosen ones to wield a keyblade. Who knows? She smiled. We'd better get moving.  
  
Yuki was as tall as Kairi. She had brown hair in braids and blue eyes. She wore a maroon pants and a red shirt with matching small jacket, her feet naked without shoes.  
  
Kairi said. Let's go! They jogged towards the building.  
  
~ Riku stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. He lay on the ground of the Secret Place, next to the door. The door was wide open, and the stars were sparkling in his eyes.  
  
Kairi... Sora... he moaned, slowly standing onto his feet. Heartless... darkness... Elizabeth... KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU, KAIRI!  
  
No response.  
  
he called again. Still no response. He breathed deeper and deeper. He turned to the door. The door... Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Riku walked over to the door. He walked into it, and a vicious wind pulled him. he cried, falling with the wind. He was floating in a galaxy overlooking all the worlds in the universe.  
  
And he saw a giant black orb swirling near Hollow Bastion. He glided towards it. Was this the orb leading to darkness?  
  
Riku collapsed onto firm ground with a loud thud. He moaned in pain and stood up. He noticed his surroundings immediately.  
  
He was in Wonderland.  
  
Was the orb a portal in the shape of the orb of darkness?  
  
Riku called. Is anyone here?  
  
A keyblade appeared in his hands, and a group of Heartless emerged from the ground. They charged after Riku, and he swung at the Heartless.  
  
I thought Sora locked Wonderland! Riku thought, but he continued to kill the Heartless. Once all of them were killed, he looked around again.  
  
Riku heard singing, and then a pink cat with purple stripes appeared. The cat was singing.  
  
Who are you? Riku asked.  
  
But the question is, who are you? the cat said, grinning. Riku recognized this cat as the Cheshire Cat.  
  
I'm Riku, said Riku. I'm looking for my friend Sora.  
  
Or is Sora looking for you? the Cheshire Cat said. He grinned even wider.  
  
Do you know how to get to darkness? Riku asked, ignoring the cat's sarcasm.  
  
Someone... _mad _might know, the cat said. Of course, we're _all _mad here. He laughed.  
  
Um... who should I ask in particular?  
  
Or, who should particular ask? the Cheshire Cat said. Riku beamed at him. Well, the Queen is my best guest, but the Mad Hatter might know as well.  
  
Alright then, thanks, Riku said. See you later.  
  
Or will I see you soon? The Cheshire Cat grinned. Riku rolled his eyes and walked off, unknowing of where the Queen or the Mad Hatter were.


	12. Villains Of A Sort

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
* This story is near its end. However, I will try to make a sequel. There will be one chapter left in this story and I might continue on with a sequel, but then I might not. It all depends on timing and if I can write up a good story line. Plus I have ideas for other stories, but have no idea if I should write them. I have started many stories but have abandoned them for awhile, and don't know if I will work on those instead. It might all work out, but then it might now.  
  
Will this story end happily or tragically? I don't even know yet myself. But you'll just have to find out for yourself. But I hope you've enjoyed the many previous chapters if you've been reading them. Well, I hope you like the following chapter, and please review! *  
  
~ Kairi swung the doors of the building open. Yuki followed behind her. They stood of what resembled a lobby of a hotel. It looked like an abandoned hotel to Kairi. The small plants in pots on the front desk were rotten, and the blue paint on the walls was chipped. The furniture seemed old and worn out.  
  
So... this is where we'll find a portal? Kairi asked.  
  
Well, sort of, Yuki said. This is where the Heartless clan that form nearby are based. The ones that attack Emblem Town and other worlds gather here, and at other unexpected places also.  
  
I see, Kairi said. Well, where do we go?  
  
To the basement, Yuki said with a quick nod. We'll take the elevator.  
  
They hurried over to the elevator and the doors slid open. They rushed inside and pressed the button for the basement. The elevator's doors closed, and it descended to the basement floor. The doors slid open again, and Yuki and Kairi walked out, gripping the Keyblades in preparation for a fight.  
  
And they were ready for a fight.  
  
As soon as the elevator doors closed, Heartless appeared, flailing their arms at Kairi and Yuki.  
  
Ready Yuki? Kairi asked, smiling.  
  
You bet! Yuki responded, smiling back at her.  
  
They killed the Heartless in no time at all, and Yuki and Kairi were ready for more. But instead of more Heartless, a figure appeared.  
  
The figure was dressed in black and had white hair. He also wielded a long skinny sword.  
  
It was Sephiroth.  
  
_* Sorry this was kind of a short chapter, but I promise that the next will be EXTRA long since I have decided it will be the very last chapter! *_


	13. To Our Surprise

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Stupid boy, a voice behind Sora said. It was Ansem. You'll never be able to escape from this world you're in. Darkness shall overpower light once and for all, and every world will be controlled by it!  
  
Tell me, Ansem, has this worked before? Sora asked, smiling.  
  
Well, no, but it shall this time! For it is I, Ansem, ruler of Darkness! He laughed evilly.  
  
Kairi and Riku will come rescue me, I know it! Sora said loudly.  
  
But he didn't know if this was true. Perhaps Kairi and Riku had died? He missed them. He wanted to comfort Kairi in his arms, and be friends with Riku again...  
  
Your foolish friends will not be able to find you, Ansem said coldly. Something will happen to them sooner or later.  
  
Where were Riku and Kairi?  
  
~ Riku walked towards an opening in the wall. He walked through it and found himself in a strange area. It looked like a trial court.  
  
It's you who took her! a shrill voice yelled. You took Alice!  
  
Riku said as he turned to see who was yelling. A stout woman in red with hearts decorated upon her dress stood in the trial court, surrounded by walking cards. They stood with spears, ready to pierce Riku if he came any closer.  
  
You're the one who took Alice! the woman yelled, pounding her fist onto a table.  
  
Riku said. I don't know of anyone named Alice.  
  
The woman walked over to him, her face red with rage and anger. But as she approached him, she was calmer. Tell me, child, she began, do you play croquet?  
  
Well... I suppose so, Riku replied. But he had never played croquet before.  
  
Well, let the games begin! the woman cried. She grinned and pulled Riku with her. They walked along tall shaped hedges and walls. They arrived in an area of short grass and where rose trees stood.  
  
I shall go retrieve the equipment, the woman said, grinning. You shall wait here, my child.  
  
Riku nodded. As the woman walked off, he noticed cards painting roses. He hurried over to them.  
  
What do you think you're doing? Riku asked. But he noticed the cards were singing a song:  
  
_Painting the roses red,  
We're painting the roses red,  
We dare not stop,  
Or waste a drop,  
So let the paint be spread.  
We're painting the roses red,  
We're painting the roses red.  
  
_A card with spades printed on him turned to Riku. Oh, we're painting the roses red! he said, smiling.  
  
That's completely ridiculous, Riku said. Why do you paint them red?  
  
Well, that's easy! the card said. And then he and the others sang:  
  
_The Queen she likes 'em red,  
If she saw white instead,  
She'd raise a fuss,  
And each of us,  
Would quickly lose his head.  
Since this is the part we dread...  
We're painting the roses red!  
  
_Well, let me help you! Riku said, and he lifted a bucket of red paint and dipped a paint brush into it. He began to then paint roses.  
  
But as soon as he had finished painting a rose, he heard loud music. The Queen! one of the cards gasped, and all of the cards ran around in circles.  
  
Who's the Queen? asked Riku, but suddenly rows of dancing cards with music instruments appeared. Behind them ran the same woman that Riku had seen earlier. She carried two flamingoes and behind her a man carried two moles. Riku dropped the bucket of paint and ran over to her.  
  
Are you ready to play croquet, child? the Queen asked Riku, grinning widely.  
  
Riku said, nodding. But he immediately observed that he held the paintbrush!  
  
What's that in your hand, child? the Queen said, leaning forwards to have a closer look.  
  
Umm... my... microphone, Riku said, grinning.  
  
No it isn't! It's a paintbrush, child- SO YOU'VE BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES! the Queen shouted, her face reddening.  
  
No, it was the Cards! Riku explained.  
  
OFF WITH HIS HEAD! the Queen yelled, pointing at Riku. But then a tiny man with a crown scurried towards them.  
  
Queen! Queen! How about a trial, hmm? An itty bitty trial? he said in a squeaky voice.  
  
Well, I guess an _itty bitty trial _will do, the Queen said.  
  
Moments later they were at the trial court. All the cards guarded the court and the jury sat to the left of the court in benches.  
  
So, tell me how you arrived here in Wonderland, child, the Queen said.  
  
Well, I went through this door, and I went through this portal... See, I was looking for my friends Kairi and Sora.  
  
Oh were you, my dear? the Queen said softly. OFF WITH HIS-  
  
Give the boy a _chance, _my queen, the tiny man said.  
  
The Queen sighed. Very well then. On with the trial!  
  
But I didn't do anything wron-  
  
the Queen roared. You were seen painting the roses red!  
  
The jury gasped. Riku beamed at them. The cards were painting them too! he said.  
  
I see, the Queen said, scratching her chin. Do we have a witness? she snapped at the King.  
  
Yes we do! the King said squeakily. Bring the witnesses! Two cards covered in paint were guided by two other cards to the court.  
  
Well, 3 of Spades and 7 of Diamonds? What do _you _have to say about this crime? the Queen said, beaming at the cards.  
  
I have to say I saw this boy painting the roses red, and it wasn't what he should have been doing! the 3 of Spades said.  
  
Yes, we know that, idiot, the Queen said. What about you, seven?  
  
No comment, 7 said. It wasn't him painting the roses, it was the 3!  
  
Not 3, 2! the 3 of Spades said.  
  
the Queen roared. Everyone silenced. Who is another witness?  
  
The White Rabbit, my queen.  
  
Well bring him in! Two cards walked into the court with a small rabbit in a waistcoat carrying a broken watch.  
  
What do you have to say about this crime, Rabbit?  
  
I-I was watching f-from behind a h-hedge, the White Rabbit said. I-I knew they were up to no g-good.  
  
Very well then, thank you, the Queen said grinning. The White Rabbit departed the court. OFF WITH THE BOY'S HE-  
  
Well, my queen- the King began.  
  
I've had enough with _you, _my _king_! GUARDS! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!  
  
You can't do this! Riku shouted, but the cards ran towards him. Riku ran at them, swinging the keyblade. Many cards collapsed onto the ground, and none were left to sever Riku's head. Riku left the court through the opening in which he had come in through.  
  
Where should I go next? he thought. He looked around. He spotted another opening. He walked through it.  
  
He appeared in a place where a long table with teacups and teapots were placed, steam spouting from the teapots. Then Riku saw two people drinking tea and singing:  
  
_A very merry unbirthday to you, to you. A very merry unbirthday to you...  
  
_Erm... excuse me? Riku said. What are you doing?  
  
one of the people cried. He had white hair and a ridiculous large green hat. Would you like a cup of tea?  
  
Riku said. He sat down in one of the armchairs that surrounded the table. Tea poured into one of the teacups in front of him.  
  
So... you asked us what we were doing? the other person said. This one was much like a hare, and had large ears.  
  
What are we doing? the other said. WHAT ARE WE DOING? We're simply celebrating your un-birthday!  
  
My what? Riku asked.  
  
_Statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday,   
one birthday ev'ry year.   
But there are three hundred and sixty four  
unbirthdays.   
That is why we're gathered here to cheer, _the one with the hat sang.  
  
Who are you two? Riku questioned.  
  
Mad Hatter, the one with the hat said. He pointed to the hare. And the Mad Hare!  
  
So why are you here? the Mad Hare asked, smiling with his two front teeth.  
  
Well, I'm looking for my friends, Sora and Kairi, Riku said. He picked up the filled teacup.  
  
Oh no! the Mad Hatter cried. Clean cup! Clean cup, clean cup, move down move down! He grabbed onto Riku's left arm and pulled him into another seat. Riku dropped the teacup onto the table.  
  
What's going on? Riku said.  
  
We need to move down! the Mad Hare said.  
  
So... do you like... riddles? the Mad Hatter asked Riku.  
  
Well, I've never solved one, Riku responded.  
  
Well you must solve one then! the Mad Hatter snapped. Here goes... Why is a raven like a writing desk?  
  
Excuse me?  
  
_Why _is a _raven _like a _writing desk_? the Mad Hare said.  
  
I don't know, Riku said. The words rang in his ears: _Why is a raven like a writing desk?  
  
_Well you must have a cup of tea! the Mad Hare said, grinning. He poured some hot tea from a teapot into a clean teacup and handed it to Riku.  
  
I've tried to have tea, but then we had to move down'! Riku said. You know what, this is really wasting my time, I have to get through a portal... Do you know how to get to Darkness?  
  
But the question is: Do you know how Darkness gets to you? the Mad Hare said.  
  
There is a door, the Mad Hatter began, in the Bizarre Room. Take the door in the Forest to get to it.  
  
Thank you, Riku said, and he stood up, ready to leave.  
  
Would you like some tea before you go? the Mad Hare asked.  
  
No, thank you. He strode off back through the opening. He was back in the Forest. He took a different opening this time, and he found himself in a strange room.  
  
Everything was much larger than he. Riku thought he must have shrunk once he arrived in Wonderland, and so he looked around for something to make him larger. But instead he found a small door a little bigger than he and he rushed over to it.  
  
The door had a sleeping doorknob, with eyes and a mouth as the keyhole. Riku knocked on it.  
  
the doorknob moaned. What do you _want_?  
  
I'm trying to get to darkness, Riku said. Do you know how to get there?  
  
Find the key, the doorknob said, and I'll get you there through me.  
  
Where's the key? Riku asked.  
  
On that table up there, the doorknob replied. Riku obeyed and minutes later he was back at the door with the key in his hands. He put the key into the mouth of the talking door, and the door swung open.  
  
On the other side of the door was complete darkness. Riku stepped in and through to the other side.  
  
Minutes later, Riku found himself in an empty room with one door. The door suddenly opened, and out came Ansem and Sora.  
  
  
_This is not the last chapter! One more chapter is left!_


	14. Fragments of Sorrow

Kairi Beloved  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
* I hate to mark the end of this story, but it must end sometime. So, this is the last and final chapter in Kairi Beloved. I hope you have enjoyed all the previous chapters. I have put my hardest work into this project, and it is a great pleasure to see that some people have added me or this story onto their list. I give all my gratitude to the readers of this story. *  
  
Who are you? Yuki snapped, staring at Sephiroth. Kairi stood motionless when she saw him.   
  
I am Sephiroth, Angel of Darkness, Sephiroth explained. I have come from a faraway world and decided to aid Ansem in his control of darkness.  
  
So you and this... Ansem'... have been behind this? Yuki said angrily. I despise you both then.  
  
Sephiroth laughed. Strange how this sword is so sharp, girl. I'd like to see how sharp it is. He stabbed Yuki's chest with his long sword, the blade shattering her bones and ripping through her.  
  
Yuki screamed in pain. You'll pay for that one! Kairi cried. She swung the keyblade at him, but his hand grabbed the end while she had swung it.  
  
You're as foolish as she is, he said, smiling evilly. He sliced at Kairi, but he ended up slicing the air. Kairi had dodged his attempt to attack her. Very good, child. But how's your footwork?  
  
Just answer a question and we won't have to fight, Kairi said. Her face was stern and looking at Sephiroth unblinkingly.  
  
I'm afraid there can't be answers without a fight, Sephiroth said.  
  
How do I get to Ansem? Kairi said. But Sephiroth ignored her. She repeated the question.  
  
You defeat me, I tell you, Sephiroth said. And if you don't, I'll get to kill you.  
  
Sounds fair enough, Kairi said, and she swung the keyblade at him again. But Sephiroth jumped back just in time to not be hit.  
  
You're quite swift, Sephiroth said. He and Kairi's weapons met, and they sliced at each other many times. But every time they both dodged a shot.  
  
This is your last chance, Sephiroth, Kairi said. Answer the question and I won't have to kill you. Surrender now!  
  
Why would I surrender to a fool like you? Sephiroth said.  
  
Kairi swung the keyblade at him, and this time it struck his side. She did it again. She started beating Sephiroth with the keyblade, Sephiroth yelling in pain.  
  
And with all her might, Sephiroth hit him again, and then he collapsed onto the floor. He was panting.  
  
Kairi said.  
  
Sephiroth said. Take the portal over there. He pointed with his index finger on his left hand to a large oak door. That'll get you straight to Ansem.  
  
Kairi kicked him in the side. she said, and she ran towards the door. The door was slightly ajar, and she opened it. Beyond the door was a blinding light, shining in Kairi's eyes. She walked into the light.  
  
~ Ansem immediately noticed Riku. Ah! An old friend has come to see you, Sora, he said, smiling. He wore an evil face expression.  
  
I can't let you do anything with Sora, Ansem, Riku said. You've done enough already.  
  
Ansem let out a loud, short laugh. So you know who did all this, don't you?  
  
Yes, it was you, Riku stated.  
  
Very clever. Very clever. But clever boys don't always survive. Ansem stretched out his hand and the Ultima Weapon keyblade appeared. He approached Riku slowly. And this time no one besides the darkness survives.  
  
Ansem swung the keyblade at Riku, and Riku blocked his swing. The keyblades crashed together, and Riku jumped back.  
  
You're just as skilled as your friend, Ansem said. But then Ansem's guardian appeared, a dark shadow with red eyes. He jumped onto Riku and sucked something from him. Riku felt a piercing pain creeping into him.  
  
Ansem swung the keyblade again, and Riku blocked it, jumping to the side. The guardian jumped off and fought beside Ansem. They fought for many minutes, and Sora, who was observing them for a long time, joined Riku in the fight. He began to punch Ansem while Riku swung his keyblade at him. But every attempt was blocked by Ansem's keyblade.  
  
You'll never defeat me, Riku! I almost defeated you, and this time I will! Ansem said. He swung the keyblade into Riku's ribs, and Riku yelled in pain and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Then a portal appeared. Kairi walked out of it, carrying her keyblade.  
  
Did I miss the party? she asked, smiling.  
  
Well well well, if it isn't Sora's little _girlfriend_, Ansem said, grinning. Welcome to the party, girl. He turned to Sora. You're next.  
  
No he isn't, Ansem, Kairi said. Ansem beamed at her. Sephiroth has been defeated by me. You're alone now.  
  
Ansem said in disbelief. Y-You defeated... _Sephiroth_?  
  
Kairi said. Sure did. She pointed the keyblade at him, and a circle of fire circled around Ansem. Flames shot up, and Ansem gasped.  
  
What are you doing? he asked, his face shrunken in fear.  
  
Kairi said loudly. The flames closed in on Ansem, and he was soon caught on fire. He yelled and collapsed, his body burnt and his mouth wide open.  
  
Sora said. He kneeled down next to Riku's body. Riku's shirt was soaked in blood. I guess keyblades really are that powerful.  
  
I know what to do, Sora! Kairi said, rushing over to him. Step aside.  
  
She touched the keyblade against her chest, then touched Riku's. A stream of light lit from the tip and Kairi's heart began to pound harder.  
  
She was sharing her heart with Riku. Every heart has a place for a special someone.  
  
Just like you did with me, Sora, Kairi said, and she noticed that Kairi had stood up. His shirt was not soaked in blood anymore.  
  
Y-You're alive! Kairi cried, tears filling her eyes. She hugged him, throwing her keyblade aside.  
  
Riku said, pulling away from Kairi. I have to tell you something.  
  
And I have to tell you something too, Sora said.  
  
I'm really sorry, they both said at the same time, and both smiled. Still friends? Riku said.  
  
Still friends, Sora said, grinning. They all hugged.  
  
Suddenly the earth shook. Sora's shadow had grown to an enormous height and was towering over the three of them!  
  
A dark hand reached out towards Kairi and grabbed her. Kairi screamed as the hand pulled her away.  
  
Sora yelled, and Riku clutched the keyblade. He ran at the shadow and tried to strike the hand.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The hand had sunken away, and the shadow vanished. Everything was now silent. Sora and Riku looked at each other, and then at the portal Kairi came through.  
  
Let's do it, Sora said, and they both walked into the portal...  
  
_To Be Continued..._


	15. Alternate Endings & Scenes

Alternate Endings & Scenes  
  
Kairi Beloved originally ended in Chapter 5, but I decided to add onto it. So here are some alternate endings to Chapter Five and some other things.  
  
**_Alternate Ending 1-  
This is right after Riku and Kairi share the paopu fruit._**_  
  
_It's really great without Sora around, Riku commented, grinning. Aren't I right? He just seems to screw everything up.  
  
NO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! Kairi shouted. I love you, and you know not to talk about him like that in front of me, Riku! She slapped him, and Riku rubbed his face where she had slapped him.  
  
I can't believe we shared the paopu fruit, Riku said. Two of the worst people sharing a paopu fruit. Ridiculous.  
  
You know what, Riku? I can't believe it either, and I just want to say this: fuc- She was about to curse, but then she saw movement from under the spot where Sora had been buried.  
  
Is Sora moving? she thought to herself. She ran over to the spot and dug him up, and sure enough Sora had been moving. YOU'RE ALIVE, SORA, YOU'RE ALIVE! Kairi yelled, and Riku gasped and ran over to her.  
  
It can't be, Riku murmured. The Heartless- He smiled. Hello, Sora! Turns out you aren't dead, are you?  
  
Shut up, Riku, he needs time to breathe fresh air, Kairi told him. He's been underground for a day.  
  
Kairi, you're a little slu- Riku began, but suddenly Sora sprang back to life, grinning cheerfully.  
  
Riku searched his pockets for a weapons. He clutched and pocketknife and grinned, then plunged the blade into Sora. Sora fell onto the floor, and Kairi punched Riku as hard as she could...  
  
_Originally, the ending wasn't really the ending, and it went on to Chapter 6 from after Kairi had punched Riku. But I thought this chapter was way too short and eliminated it from the original writing. Sora was badly injured after Riku stabbed him and Kairi ended up leaving the Island instead of Riku. I bet you have reasons for not reading this chapter too, eh?  
  
  
**Alternate Ending 2-  
This occurs directly after Sora woke up and said that he wasn't dead and Kairi had explained to him that she had shared the paopu fruit with Riku.  
  
**_****Good night, Sora, sleep well! she told him, kissing him. They drifted apart from each other, and before entering the Secret Place Kairi heard whispers coming from near the paopu tree. She hurried over to the tree and saw three hooded figures in black cloaks standing near the tree, the hood concealing their entire face.  
  
Who are you? asked Kairi, frightened.  
  
The figures did not answer. Instead, they outstretched their arms and Kairi felt invisible ropes grab her. She was lifted into the air, and after she was held in one of the figure's arms.  
  
Take her with us, said one of the figures in a cold voice. We will take the girl to Her.  
  
Kairi struggled to release herself from the ropes, as they tightened on her ankles and wrists. Bruises now appeared upon Kairi's skin, as she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Sora immediately woke up, knowing it was Kairi. He had been sleeping in a shack not very far from the paopu tree and, assuming where she was, hurried to the tree and searched for her.  
  
he yelled after he saw her.  
  
The figures had created a portal with swirls of darkness and other elements in it. One figure stepped into it, and then another. The figure holding Kairi remained.  
  
she screamed.  
  
I'm coming, Kairi, I won't let them take you! Sora shouted, and he ran at the figure holding her. He threw his fist at the figure, but his fist flew through the figure, as if it were never really there. Were the figure's ghosts?  
  
The figure stepped into the portal, and Sora flailed his arms at Kairi, trying to grab her from the figure. But it was too late. The portal shrank, and Kairi and the figures sank into darkness. The portal closed, and Sora stood standing at the ground.  
  
His heart began to pound faster and faster, and he felt imaginary hands squeeze his heart as if grabbing it. Then his skin at his chest ripped open, and Sora collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Sora's heart was gone.  
  
_A cliffhanger, huh? The only reason why I didn't choose this ending was because it kind of made no sense and that Sora wasn't going to die, and Kairi wasn't going to be captured. Originally I had planned for Riku to die, but it ended up no one dying.  
  
**Different Scene-  
This is a different scene that happens when Riku and Kairi share the paopu fruit.  
  
**_****Kairi bit into the fruit, and a strange feeling took over her. Her mind flashed images of the past...  
  
~ Sora and Kairi sat carving the design on the wall in the Secret Place. They smiled sweetly at each other, drawing each other... ~  
  
~ Riku stood, his arm outstretched, urging Sora to come with him as a wave towered over him... ~  
  
~ I'll come back for you, Kairi! Sora said to Kairi, reaching towards her as the ground split apart.  
I know you will! Kairi responded, reaching out to him... ~  
  
Riku smiled at her as they finished the paopu fruit, and seagulls flew above them in circles. Riku kissed her gently on the lips, and he stroked her arms delicately. They departed from their kiss, smiled again, and Riku threw the leaves from the paopu fruit aside. They locked their hands together and jumped into the water, laughing.  
  
Was this love to last forever?  
  
_Yes, yes, it was not to last forever, but you get it. The mind flashing images-thing caught my attention when I wrote it, so yeah.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the alternate endings and scene, and I especially hope you enjoy my story! Thanks for reviewing if you did!_


	16. Not So Secret Ending

_Kairi Beloved: Secret Ending_  
  
by Kyle Kucek  
A girl with reddish brown hair wearing a long black cloak walked down the street, looking around her. Nothing was there. She held two keyblades in her hands; one was the Divine Rose and the other Lady Luck keyblade.  
  
But then a group of shadows emerged from the ground, and rain began to pour down from the gray skies.  
  
Where's Sora? the girl muttered. The shadows began to multiply, and she was outnumbered a few seconds later.  
  
A boy with silver hair at the top of a tall building jumped down to the shadows and the girl, the Oblivion keyblade clutched in his right hand. He flipped and landed on the street, next to the groups of Heartless.  
  
Another boy, this one with smooth black hair, walked down the street from the opposite side of Kairi. He was wielding the Oathkeeper keyblade. All three of the keyblade masters wore black cloaks, concealing their faces with the black cloak hoods.  
  
Let's do this, the boy with the silver hair said quietly, and he ran at the group of shadows. He swung his keyblade madly and quickly, and the shadows burst into drops of black liquid and splattered everywhere.  
  
The boy with the black hair followed suit, killing many shadows. The girl stood still and raised her keyblade into the air. She cast a fire spell, and fire arose from the ground.  
  
The border of the flames formed the shape of a heart, and the flames transformed into a purplish color. Then they died away as the rain calmed them down.  
  
Not a good move, the girl thought. She cast a thunder spell, and rays of lightning shot from the clouds, killing shadows instantly. Only a dozen shadows were left.  
  
Instead of fighting each as one, they joined together to form a larger shadow. And this was not the only shadow left.  
  
Down the walls of buildings crawled small shadows with red eyes. They jumped onto the ground, and the trio of keyblade masters did not fight them. It would be no use.  
  
Where's Sora? the boy with the silver hair said, as the number of shadows multiplied.  
A slender girl with blue eyes ran on the sand of the island to the shore. She noticed the bright blue sky dissolving into black and gray clouds.  
  
And a group of clouds separated, and she spotted a meteor shooting down from the sky towards the island...  
  
_To Be Continued...  
_The Secret Ending was much like Kingdom Hearts's secret ending, and that's where I got most of the ideas from.  
  
Kairi Beloved shall be continued in Kairi Beloved 2. The subtitle is yet to be discovered.  
**_F.A.Q.'s for Author: Infamous Writer_**_  
  
_**What gave you the idea for Kairi Beloved?** Well, it was when I first started playing Kingdom Hearts and remembered the part where Riku and Sora have a race. Before the race, Riku says, Winner gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi. And so, that was stuck in my mind for the longest time and I decided to use it as part of this story.  
  
**What will happen in KB2? **Kairi Beloved 2 is currently on hold for the moment. It might not start until the end of February or beginning of March. All I can say is that Riku, Kairi, and Sora will be separated, and that there will be a new character. Part of the beginning is from this Secret Ending. But that's all I can say.  
  
**How is progress with your other KH story, The Master of Prunes? **I feel MOP is a good story, but I think something is missing. It's good to get good reviews, because it makes you feel confident to keep on writing, and that's what MOP has given me. Confidence.  
  
**Will there be a sequel to Master of Prunes? **I highly doubt it, since there could easily just instead be another KH Humor story instead of a sequel. But it's possible if the ending to MOP is strong.  
  
**How's your other story, Kyle Kucek's Neverland? **That project is currently abandoned, but will be continued soon.  
  
**Do you have any ideas for new KH stories? **Well, not really, but I do have one in mind. It depends also if Kairi Beloved will be a trilogy, and if my current stories (Fanfiction.net and Fictionpress.com) do not intercept with new ideas.


End file.
